A Simple Greeting
by The Purple Okapi
Summary: Koda is on his way to his first day at U.A High, but nerves seem to overwhelm him. Luckily, a simple greeting can come a long way to helping with that.


"**Hey Koda! Nice to meet you!"**

A seemingly simple and friendly way to greet someone. It shouldn't be something too special to hear, but to one Koda Koji, it made his entire world.

Koda was shaking as he got closer and closer to U.A High School. He couldn't believe that he actually made it, one the most prestigious hero schools in the world. All of the times his peers made fun of him for his quirk, all of the abuse he had gotten in school, was now gone, in the void of the past, as now he was walking the path of glory. The faces of his bullies when he was accepted was priceless to say the least. The teachers claimed that with a quirk like his, he had no chance to pass the test, but his hard work proved otherwise. It was Koji's time, Anima's time!

His mom was crying seemingly exponentially as she was driving him there. Koda tried to calm her, but she only cried more, thinking about what her son accomplished with a quirk like his. Unbeknownst to both her and Koji, his father was crying even more than his wife was, but was working a big shift, so he couldn't see his son depart on his first day. He was scared when Koji proclaimed that he was going to be one of the greatest heroes in the world, fearing the day he would have to help his son cope with his broken dream, but once Koji got the video message, it seemed surreal to him. His son was going to be on TV as one of the greats. Koji's own thoughts consisted of what ind of a hero he'll be and what kind of people will be at the school, though the nerves seemed to heavily seep into these thoughts, turning them into "what if this or what if that happens". His thoughts suddenly stopped as Koji's mom stopped, the grand school right by them.

"We're here! I still can't believe it! My son, here at U.A! What do you have to say Ko…." she stopped to quickly process what she was saying. "My bad! Got so excited about this I forgot you don't talking, but how are you feeling about this?"

Koda gave a happy but obviously nervous smile. "Oh you'll do great dear! Just try your hardest and make as many friends as you can! Friendships can last an eternity!" Koda's mom gave an enthusiastic thumbs up, and opened the door for Koda.

"I should probably have you be on your way, don't want you to be late on your first day! Love you so much!" His mom then gave him probably the strongest hug in the universe, nearly collapsing the silent boy's lungs, having to breath after such a powerful attack, but he felt all the love meant in that hug. He waved her goodbye, and all that was there after his mom drove away was him, the school…..and some girl by the door.

She was facing towards the door, so all he can see was her back, but still saw a lot. She had dark purple hair, a short black jacket that only covered half her torso, a long pink….cute undershirt, black pants, and some overly sized black boots. There was something also dangling from her ears, but Koda couldn't exactly tell what they were. She also had headphones resting on her neck, and from this, Koda could pretty much tell what she was probably like, some punk girl his mom told him never to be around, the whole bad influence on your child cliche. Still, he knew he had to be friendly, and you never know, she may be pretty cool. He decided to walk forward, hoping to make his first friend, but halted, as she proceeded to turn around towards him.

Koda was speechless, well, maybe a more correct term would be almost thoughtless, except for her. Her eyes were rounded at the bottom with long eyelashes, and to Koda, they were flawless, soul piercing, a natural wonder of the world. He couldn't stop staring, no matter how much he tried, and as she also stared back, he tried to comprehend on what to do, and thoughts of days when the bullys mocked him for him for not being able to talk to girls he liked came back, and he seemed hopeless.

"What's your name pal?"

Koda's thoughts perished, the words ringing in his ear over and over again, and in a sudden burst of clear thought, he pulled out a notebook and marker, and wrote his full name in large bold letters, and simply pointed it at her. She seemed confused, but instead of questioning it, she simply went….

"Hey Koda! Nice to meet you!" the young girl happily said. Koda couldn't think for a second, her voice was music to his ears. "My name's Kyoka Jiro, I'm guessing your new here too?" Koda quickly nodded his head, she laughed at his quick movements. 

"I'm guessing you don't talk much. I get it, don't worry. Everyone's different in there own way, I mean, I do have these on my ears." She pointed at her jacks on her ears, Koda finally getting a good look at them, guessing what they were for.

"I can see that you were nervous to go here just as much as me, I saw your mom open the door for you. She seemed like a sweet mother! I would've gone inside sooner, but I just too anxious to do so." Her face went from happy to arm rubbing embarrassment.

Koda was surprised that this confident looking girl was just as nervous, and decided to walk over to the door and open it, his arm waving her inside.

"Oh! Why thank you good sir!" She said in a fake britishesque accent, making herself laugh, and Koji chuckled.

"You can make sounds!" Jiro said as she walked inside. "You ready big boy?"

Although just 10 minutes ago he was as scared as a chicken being chased by a coyote, he nodded his head, going inside for his next big adventure, with a punk girl at his side.


End file.
